Saving the Nether Prince, HeroBrine
by Mari The Puppet
Summary: 11 year old Diamond Heart ( minecraft name) tries to save HeroBrine from an unfair death. Will she prevail or will she fail horribly? This is my first minecraft story guys so don't be harsh. I will be writing a sequel to this story guys. Stay tuned for it everyone! This may turn into a possible trilogy. The next story will explain what happened in this one. I promise.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright and sunny day here in my little town of Byesville. I had gone into town for a little while. As I walked, I started to hear rumors that 'he' was right here in town somewhere, avoiding people if he was, well, terrified. I knew right then something wasn't right. I knew people were suppose to be scared of the guy, not the other way around. I knew the guy well. His name is HeroBrine. He lives in the Nether over in MineCraft.

He is a Demi-God. He is feared by everyone. After a while, I finally arrived where HeroBrine was at, hiding. I walked towards him, taking careful steps, so I wouldn't frighten him more than he already was. He finally brought his head up revealing his dim white eyes. "Diamond, I'm scared." He said quietly. I truly felt worried for the poor guy.

I knew this was only his first time being in my world, the human world. I knew he had to of come with his trusted enderman, Fred. "It's ok. Everything's going to be alright. I promise Hero." I said in a calm and relaxed voice. "Can you sing that one song, Demons?" He asked, his voice a little shaky. "Sure." I said. So, I carefully sung the song.

'When the days are cold

And the cards all fold

And the saints we see

Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail

And the ones we hail

Are the worst of all

And the bloods run stale

I want to hide the truth

I want to shelter you

But with the beast inside

There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get to close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

When the curtains call

Is the last of all

When the lights fade out

All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave

And the masquerade

Will come calling out

At the mess you made

Don't want to let you down

But I am Hell bound

Though this is all for you

Don't want to hide the truth

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat

8Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get to close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make

I say it's up to fate

It's woven in my soul

I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright

I want to save there light

I can't escape this now

Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get to close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide'

After a while, HeroBrine had finally relaxed and recollected himself. I knew that I had to find out where Fred is and get HeroBrine to him. I knew Fred would be worried sick by now. So, an hour and a half had passed and we had finally found Fred and they both went home. I was glad to see the two back together. "Next time, I will come over there, and we will have the fight as promised HeroBrine." I said quietly to myself with a smile.

'It may be a while till that times due to me coming over to MineCraft for the first time in a long time. But, when I am prepared and ready, we will fight as promised.' I thought carefully and walked home.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few days, I had been planing out my strategy for the upcoming fight with HeroBrine. I knew it was going to be a long, tough battle, but I know I won't loose. After a while, I had finished my plan/strategy. So, after I looked over my strategy, I walked downstairs to the kitchen where my twin sister Anna Lee Marie, and my two brothers, Emerald, who is the middle child, and Sapphire, the eldest of the four of us, was standing and talking. I walked towards them to join the conversation. I smiled proudly. "Now is the time to live or die." I said with confidence.

The three looked at me, shock written on their faces. "words are spoken, the spell is cast. The moment of truth is here at last! The future's now, forget the past, living in the shadow!" I said with even more confidence than ever. Everyone just stood there like deer in head lights. I just stood there and literally dropped to the ground and was laughing so hard, I started crying.

After a little bit I had gotten everything ready to go for the journey and left for the world of MineCraft.

*30 minutes later*

After arriving in MineCraft, I had to go through security to see if I was safe to go or not. So now, I can begin building my home and the Nether portal so I can get to the battle field. The Nether. I know that HeroBrine lives there, so he would feel more confident and at peace so that he can fight at full power. So, I finally wandered into the nearby woods, collected wood, made planks and a crafting table. I used the left over planks to make my home. I was pretty happy with the outcome of my home.

It is a three story building made out of oak and birch wood. Inside the house on the main floor was the kitchen and living room. On the second floor, was a split guest room and a big enough training room for me to train in. And on the final floor, was my room *master bedroom*, one guest room and a bathroom. So, after checking everything, I went to sleep for tomorrow's mission.


	3. Chapter 3

*Ending of chapter 2* So, after checking everything, I went to my room and went to sleep for tomorrow's mission.

*chapter 3 begins*

After I went to bed and was completely out of it, I appeared in my little dream world. I walked around in complete shock. My world was halfway destroyed. I looked around a little more and I saw some signs right beside one of the games. I walked towards them and them. 'Hehehe. Hello Diamond Heart. This is a nice place you had to escape to when your asleep. To bad half of it got destroyed by me. Think of it as a welcoming gift for coming back to MineCraft after 5 whole years of being gone. Can't wait till that battle Diamond. -HB'

I looked at the final 2 letters; HB. I thought about who it was until I finally figured it out. "HeroBrine" I spoke quietly.

*few hours later* *morning time*

After a long night, I managed to walk up and sit on the edge of my bed with my phone in hand, ringing. I finally answered it. "Hey Ashton. I heard that you actually came to MineCraft." said my friend Natasha Flander. "Yeah. just arrived yesterday." I said.

After a while, I had gotten myself ready for the day. I had put on my blue strapless dress that ended halfway down my thighs. It had a bright red ribbon that I tied in the back. After I slid on my red flats, I walked outside. "It is a really beautiful day today." I said quietly. Today was bright and sunny with a cloudless blue sky.

"It's a great day to head of to the nearest village. Hmm. If I am correct, the nearest village is the Village Of Brine." I spoke quietly. Right then, I started my small trip/journey to Brine.

*1 hour later in Brine*

After I arrived in Brine, I went to every shop that had everything I need. When I finished, I had slipped whatever I bought into my bag and walked around a little and found a little coffee shop. I walked in and saw my friend Natasha. She just so happened to look up and saw me. She smiled and got up and ran over to me and gave me a hug. I noticed that she was sitting with someone. She then pulled me over and got me to sit with them.

"Ok um, I want you to meet Notch. He is the creator and god of MineCraft. Notch, this is my friend Diamond Heart. But, her real name is Ashton. She practically arrived here in MineCraft yesterday." She said. After a few hours, I started my walk home. Notch and Natasha followed me out of the village and into the the woods. We walked through the woods until we saw a house come into view.

I opened up the door to a familiar furry, white face sitting there, waiting for my return. "Hey Rose." I said to my dog, Rose. I allowed Notch and Natasha to come in and sit while I went and made my homemade sweet tea. As soon as I walked into the kitchen, I saw a couple of signs. This is what they said, 'No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed. This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come. When you feel my heat, look into my eyes, it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide. Don't get to close, it's dark inside. It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide.'

'I guess it's true. We all have demons inside. Goodbye till then Diamond. -Hero' As I finished, I was almost in tears. I relaxed, fixed the tea, and walked into the living room with the tea. After we finished, I led them to the guest rooms on the second floor. After that, I walked outside and laid in the grass, looking up across the stars.

I have always loved looking across the stars in MineCraft. I remember the first time I looked at them. It was 6 years ago, in this same spot with my first friend, who saved/helped me all those years ago. "I wish I could go back in time, back to when we first met my friend." I spoke quietly.

To be continued... ...


	4. Chapter 4

*ending of chapter 3*

"I wish I could go back in time, back to when we first met my friend." I spoke quietly.

*chapter 4 begins*

I continued to look across the sky, at each star. I've always loved the majestic night sky that MineCraft had to offer. At that moment in time, I realized how quiet and calm it was. There was absolutely no mobs out and about. I knew right then, something was off. I stood up and looked around. When I looked to my right, that's when I saw those eyes. Those glowing, white eyes.

Filled with so much curiosity. I smiled as I sat back down on the grass. He walked over to me and sat down beside me. "Do you remember that day we first met here, Hero?" I asked calmly. He thought about it for a second before he responded. ~I do remember that day. I never forgot.~ He said telepathically.

I smiled as we looked across the stars. ~I can't believe that 6 years had passed since then.~ HeroBrine said. "I can't either Hero, I can't either." I said. Right then, HeroBrine stood up and went into the woods. I sat up confused and that's when I heard the door open

I turned my head to look at the door. At the door I saw both Notch and Natasha standing there in complete shock with what they saw. "Why on Notch's name was HeroBrine, the Nether Prince, here? Did he hurt you?" Natasha finished as she stood beside me, looking me over. "No, he didn't hurt me. We were just... well, chilling and talking. That's it." I said calmly.

Natasha just looked at me for a moment until she finally gave in. "Ok, if I may ask,what did you talk about?" Notch asked with a concerned look. I leaned back a little and looked at him with a calmed look. "Well, to be honest with you Notch but, it's something between the both of us. " I said calmly while looking back up across the stars. I smiled as I felt a warm and calm feeling wrapping around me.

I looked towards where HeroBrine ran and seen that he was gone. I frowned in disappointment. I then heard multiple dogs barking. I knew something bad was going on.


	5. Chapter 5

*end of chapter 4*

I knew something bad was going on.

*Chapter 5 begins*

I knew that HeroBrine was nearby. I began to worry about him, like alot. I stood up carefully. After I stood up, there was a sound of tnt exploding. I then went wide eyed. I started to run at a really fast speed to get to where the sound came from. After I got to the scene, I stood there in complete shock at what I saw.

HeroBrine was hanging upside down by a foot and the other guy was hanging by both feet. The two were yelling at each other at full force. The two stopped yelling and looked at me with shame and embarrassment written all over their faces. I just stood there for a minute or two before I fell to the ground in tears from laughing at their idiocy. After I calmed down, I cut them both down. ~Thanks Diamond.~ Hero said in my head.

I smiled at him. ~No problem Hero.~ I thought back to him. He smiled lightly back at me. The other guy just stood there like 'what the heck is going on.' We all looked at each other and laughed hysterically. I carefully led them both back to my home.

On the way back, we came across Fred, the friendly Enderman. Fred came towards me, grabbed me and teleported me away with him. I held on tightly with my eyes closed. After a second, Fred let me go, signaling that it's safe to move. I stood there for a few minutes until I didn't feel dizzy. I then realized I wasn't cold but extremely hot. I opened my eyes and looked around.

It then hit me that I was in the Nether. I looked at Fred with an upset and mad expression. I wasn't very happy with Fred at the moment until he lightly grabbed my head and turned it a little and my jaw dropped. In the distance you could see what looked like an old castle. I was amazed by how HUGE it looked from my view. I saw a zombie pigmen walk over to me and bowed. It then handed me one of its spare golden swords.

I smiled at it. I then remembered this pigmen as Zane. Zane was my second favorite Nether mob ever. I turned my gaze back to the castle. I started to remember this place. This is where HeroBrine brought me 5 years ago.

*flash back 5 years ago in the Nether* *Note: is me talking from the present day*

"Oh my gosh! This place is so amazing." I said. I was only 6 when HeroBrine brought me to the Nether for the first time. We spent the entire day roaming and having fun. As I said, I was only 6. I was easily amused. I ran around HeroBrine's throne room playing with an enderman I named Fred and a zombie pigmen I named Zane.

Zane had started to teach me how to use a sword and Fred showed me some defense tactics to use along with helping me home my teleporting skill. Before my 5th birthday, I had died and was reborn as a Demi-Goddess. So, after I was reborn, I gained powers that were similar to HeroBrine's powers but not exactly. I stopped what I was doing for a few minutes and turned to look at HeroBrine sitting there on his throne, his crown tilted to the right a little not really watching my progress. I knew something was up but I didn't dare ask. Right then, there was an explosion causing the entire castle to shake I started to panic and ran to HeroBrine, who stood up at that point, and clung to him.

"It's ok child. Don't worry, we'll be ok." HeroBrine said in his deep voice that sounded like there was 2 of him talking at the exact same time. Ge picked me up and put me on his back as a group of people came in. "Hello brother. It's been a long, tough road to figure out where you've been hiding at for the past year and a half." said the tall bald guy with the black beard, brown shirt, and grey pants.

I seen HeroBrine look back at me and I went to Fred and he teleported me away. I never did find out what happened that day and I shall never know.

*present day Nether*

I smiled at the memory I had just recalled. I looked at Fred and he took me home. After I arrived back home, Natasha hugged me while crying. She told me that I had been gone for over an hour and she began to worry. I told her that I was ok and back. After that, me, Natasha, and Notch went to sleep. I remained up for a few. "Goodnight Hero, Fred, and Zane." I said quietly and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

After a long night, I woke up,grabbed my phone checked the time. It was 6 in the morning. I sat there on my bed for a little bit. I started to think of what HeroBrine was doing right now since I didn't see him standing outside the front door last night. As I was thinking, a song came into my head and then there was a light knock on my bedroom window. I stood and went to it only to see HeroBrine just barely keeping himself in mid air. I opened the window, pulled him in and helped him to my bed.

I got his shirt off to see how bad the wound was. I did my best to stop the blood and then wrapped it. He looked at me. I looked back at him. His eyes were as dim as they could get. I say there and then started singing the song that came into my head earlier.

'All around me are familiar faces

Worn out places, worn out faces

Bright and early for the daily races

Going nowhere, going nowhere

Their tears are filling up their glasses

No expression, no expression

Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow

No tomorrow, no tomorrow

And I find it kind of funny

I find it kind of sad

The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had

I find it kind of hard to tell you

I find it hard to take

When people run in circles it's a very, very

Mad world, mad world

Children waiting for the day they feel good

Happy birthday, happy birthday

Made to feel the way that every child should

Sit and listen, sit and listen

Went to school and I was very nervous

No one knew me, no one knew me

Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson

Look right through me, look right through me

And I find kind of funny

I find it kind of sad

The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had

I find it hard to tell you

I find it hard to take

When people run in circles it's a very, very

Mad world, mad world

Enlarging your world

Mad world.'

I had managed to slip onto the bed behind Hero's head and laid his head back down onto my lap. I had tears rolling down my face. I knew he didn't have much time left. He looked up at me with a weak smile. At that point, my door opened a little and Natasha slid in along with Notch. They both stood there in shock at seeing HeroBrine here. But, they seen he was hurt bad

I seen Notch's expression change from calm to fear and worry. He came over to us and just fell to his knees as tears started falling. "Her... Hero... HeroBrine. Oh my god." He said, his voice completely breaking. Hero looked at Notch.

"It's ok brother. No need to worry. I'm almost out of time anyhow. It was bound to happen at some point. Errr, I just need to say this before I go. Notch, I love you. I always have and always will. Goodbye, brother." Hero said, eyes closed and head falling to the side.

Notch completely broke at this point. I sat there in tears.

*several days later*

After Hero's death, we held a funeral and thousands and thousands of people, including me, attended it. We mourned for days after that. I then returned home in my world and promised myself that I would never forget Hero.


	7. Chapter 7

I never thought that I would actually be saving the Nether Prince, HeroBrine. But I did. I still remember all the events leading up to that moment in time. It was really upsetting. I really felt bad for Notch. Poor guy lost his brother. Everyday after that, I stopped by HeroBrine's grave in MineCraft. To be quite honest, I really miss the guy. Goodbye HeroBrine, I love you.


End file.
